List of Power Rangers: Anizers Episodes
The list of the episodes of Power Rangers: Anizers. Main Episodes #'Anizers Unleashed! Part 1 - '''A year passed and The Ultimate Squad Rangers return to their world, Lorcan and Carrie become a couple but things changes when a new threat called the Samanthian Empire, the evil empire that threaten the earth for revenge. #'Anizers Unleashed! Part 2 - 'As Lorcan and Carrie try to survive from the Samanthian Empire, they encounter Oliver Williams, Emily Wilson, and Vance Van Sickle, who first didn't believe and think that they all crazy. #'Anizers Unleashed! Part 3 -''' With Oliver, Emily, and Vance on their side, Lorcan and Carrie gives them morphers, thus the Power Rangers: Anizers is complete where they set out to stop the Samanthian Empire where their leader sent in a giant monster to destroy the Rangers, who than call in their Megazord to battle the monster! #'Trust -' As the Rangers gain a new ally in Dr. Ted Goodwin, who want to help them by gaining their trust. But, Samantha Evil summons a monster to trick them by disguising himself as the doctor, cursing the Rangers to be completely curious and troubled of how to trust. #'Darcy Rumor - '''Lorcan and Carrie arrived home and discovers that a citizen reveals that Lorcan have a half-sister that he doesn't know before. Ted told Lorcan that the rumor's actually true that he has a half-sister named Ellie Darcy. Samantha summons a shapeshifting monster to attack Lorcan Darcy. #'Rise of a Green - 'The Rangers discovers that a Mysterious Green Ranger appears and introduce her as Molly Mayne. #'The Brother Darcy - 'Lorcan got a call from his brother, Cillian about the mysterious rumor about the half-sister they didn't know about. #'First Date with Destiny - 'Both Lorcan and Carrie decided to take a date to see a movie until Samantha release a new monster. Molly has a secret past and has a secret connection to Lorcan. #'Green Wolf - 'Molly takes on Samantha's monster known as Darkness Queen to fight until she discovers a Green Wolf Zord can transformed into the Green Wolf Megazord to take her down. #'Couple Break Part 1 - 'Samantha discovers Carrie past and summons a new monster to attack her. Molly tells Lorcan that she loves him but he didn't love her because he's dating Carrie. The Rangers are battling the new monster until Carrie is desperate for forgiveness for blackmailing, Lorcan refuses and ends the relationship completely. #'Couple Break Part 2 - 'Two weeks after breaking up, Lorcan decide to give up being a Ranger to go home but when he sees Carrie was being blackmailed by one of The Black Prom Survivors, Lorcan decides to fight back his depression to become a Ranger again. #'Identity Darcy - 'Molly reveals to Lorcan that her real name is Ellie Darcy, his half-sister. Lorcan and Ellie morph to take on the Entity that's being haunting Carrie which is turns out to be the mysterious Anizer White Ranger but who is the new White Ranger? #'Phobias -''' Samantha Evil created a fear-powered monster to bring in the Rangers' worse fears to life. Oliver set out to saves his teammates #'Breaking Black - '''Seeking to get respect from Samantha, Shadow Demon sent in monster to put a spell on Vance, causing him to turn against the Rangers. Now, Vance must fight back in order to gain the Rangers' trust back and defeat Shadow Demon and the monster. #'Chain of Command -''' The Rangers prepare to discovers the Mysterious White Anizer Ranger until Samantha prepare to fight back. #'White Stranger Part 1 - '''The Rangers encountered a White Anizer Ranger who's engaged into fighting them. Alpha tells them that the White Anizer Morpher was stolen. #'White Stranger Part 2 - 'Lorcan encounters the White Ranger in an ultimate battle. It turns out to be Lorcan's old best friend, Hutch Hutcherson. #'White Stranger Part 3 -''' Hutch and Lorcan discovers they're both Rangers and willing to team up against Samantha Evil and her latest monster. #'Be Careful What You Wish For - '''When Carrie make a wish, Samantha create a monster to bring her wish to life. But, her wish begins devastation. Causing Lorcan to be serious and seek to hunt down both of them. #'Family Matters Part 1 - 'Lorcan and Ellie sees the Rangers are kidnapped by Samantha's new monster, Squrriel Girl Toilet Animatronic. They both got away when they both discovers their family history. #'Family Matters Part 2 - 'Ellie reveals that she was abused by her mother and step-father cause she was being embarrassed, she discovers that Squrriel Girl is actually her mother. She encounters her and swore to her parents' grave and vow for revenge. #'Tables Turned -''' Cybertron create a machine which cause some of the Rangers to turn against their teammates. Now, the remaining Rangers must find the way of how to free them. #'Once Upon a Time -' Ellie find herself being trap in a fairy tale-like realm, she set out to find a way out while the Rangers fighting to being her back. Meanwhile, Alpha and Ted thinking a way of combining the Anizers Megazord and the Green Wolf Zord. #'Hunting Seasons - '''The Rangers encounters the Gold Anizer Ranger which is turns out to be Lorcan and Ellie's cousin, Harley Darcy who was hunted by someone. #'Energy Anizers Part 1 - 'All Eight Rangers are stranded on the island, following of the battle against Samantha's Freakenstrike Monster. #'Energy Anizers Part 2 - 'Harley discovers that she can take on Freakenstrike when the Rangers discovers Energy Anizer Megazord and she gains the Golden Anizer Zords where it becomes the Golden Anizer Megazord. #'Backstory Hunt - 'Samantha discovers the Rangers' backstories where she sees Lorcan's backstory. He was Doctor Darcy's son and Cillian and Lilly's triplet brother who was cursed by a spirit of the Bat. #'The Golden Red- 'With Harley got kidnapped by Samantha's new monster, Lorcan discovers the combination of the Anizer Red and Gold Morphers to able to take the monster down. #'Pink Coming Out- '''Carrie White, after her and Lorcan's break up in episode 10, discovers her sexuality. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials # # #